The lost ghost
So, a while back before I met him, I was getting bored of playing in the same worlds. So, I made a new one and as soon as I made it, I had a feeling telling me to get rid of it, but I didn’t. I got some wood, made a house, and started mining. The strange thing was there was no coal or iron . I thought it was just a bad cave, but I went on for a long time. Still no sign of any coal or iron. No coal means no torches and no iron means I’m stuck with stone or wood . So, I went back to my house started getting animals and breeding them, but still no iron or coal. When I left to get some wood , as that’s the only thing I had to smelt things with, when I came back to my house, it was on fire. I was mad but not too mad. There was nothing good about it, not even windows. I got tired, so I shut my computer down and the next day just didn’t make sense - in my world, my house was much bigger. I had way more animals than I should have gotten and even coal and iron. I had a feeling telling me to stop and dont break the blocks, so I didn’t and left for some water to grow a wheat farm. The iron and coal were right there in my house. I just couldn’t stay away. So, I broke the blocks and when I did, there was a sign that said (HELL IS FULL) . That scared me so much I didn’t sleep. The next day I woke up and got on to Minecraft and I told myself I was going to find this thing. I went off trying to lure it, but no sign of it. I tried to fake that I was afk, but that didn’t work. I felt like I was being watched in real life, that this entity knew what I was trying to do to it. So, I said I’m not going to let it come to me, but I will go to it. As I tried to find it, every five blocks I walked on it just got more and more weird. So weird that I started to sweat in real life and not look at my screen - but in corners in my room like something was there. I told myself “don’t be scared, this is just a bad week.” Then something in the chat said, “I see you from every corner.” That scared the crap out of me since I had cosplayed before I felt like the eyes were watching me even my plushies. So, I got rid of that feeling and tried to move on and when I did, I felt like I heard a voice in the back of my head saying, “leave now.” When I turned around to look, there was nothing - just a wall . So, I went back to the game and when I did a sign said, “dont look at the screen but walk to the nearest tree.” So, I tried my best and when I did a message said, “you are a survivor, not a liar.” I’m glad that it said it but still mostly scared I turned off my computer and walked around the house because my brother wanted to play hide and seek and when I was looking for him I found something that I had never seen before a new computer I asked my parents if they got a new computer they said no so I went back to get water and wet the computer so I could play Minecraft alone when I wet it I had a feeling right after it saying go to your parents and 911. I didn’t listen because I didn’t think it was that bad. It was a stranger’s computer or maybe even a criminal’s, but not the police. I went back to looking for my brother and I found him. But when he was switching rooms, he found the computer too. We both told our parents, even about the entity. They got scared and called the police. The police thought it was a joke but when we told them everything they started guarding us at night and put a cam in the room to see if there was any danger - but none. What was even more scary is that the entity was still following me in me in my world. So I told myself, “that’s it, I’m done.” So, I got rid of the world once and for all . I thought I was finally done with this entity. I went back on to some old worlds that I thought were safe, but they were all haunted. A sign said (LEAVE), so I left, shut down the computer and went to sleep. I went to my friend’s house to play some Roblox for at least five hours . I forgot all about it until the very end. I asked if we could stay a little longer, so we did. I told him and he told me it’s just a prank by notch and so I asked him when I’m back home can we play some Minecraft. He said sure . So, I made a new world and he joined. But this world was already off to a scary start. He said his dad would be getting home soon but maybe for like 30 minutes. We played for a full hour and he said, “I’m going to leave. I have to play tag with my younger sister. She has been waiting for an hour . See you tomorrow.” So, we both left. The next day I’m in the world and he joins and he asks if he, his sister and a friend play too. I said sure but, who’s your other friend? He said, “just an old school friend. You might know him by his voice ” So, I said, “sure, why not.” But I didn’t know this person by his voice - the same thing for my friend. This voice was the scariest thing I had ever heard. It was so deep and just scary in so many ways . We kicked him out and asked each other, “who is he?” My friend said he lives just down the street, and I said, “but I live right down the street from you. Who is he? What’s his name?” He said his name is sam I said I know him. Should we visit him or ask him what’s wrong with his voice? My friend said, “I wouldn’t. You never know. Remember, (BETTER SAFE THEN SORRY) I agreed not to go as that is true. Think before you act . So, just me and my friend we built a house, found a good cave, went mining and got iron until we had nothing else to do but joke around. A message in chat said, “YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTON'D” I saw the player but not its name tag. My friend saw it but not its name tag . I yelled, “THATS HIM!” So, we ran after it, but as I was just about to get it, it teleported away to an unknown place. We went to the end nether and even to farther places we had never gone to before. My friend said, “who is he?” I said, “I wish I knew.” So, he reported this to Mojang, but nothing came out of them. I got rid of that world and made a new world. In this world there were no trees, animals, mobs, or even stone or grass blocks. It was just a world that was all grey with no color at all. There was a giant crate that said, “THE L0ST GHOST”. When I pulled the lever the scariest moment of my life came. It was a figure with angry blood red eyes, a black skin with 4 lines around the top, so top bottom left and right where they connected , and in the middle was a big white question mark and the same 4 lines and question mark at the back. As I saw it, it was looking at me. We both stared at each other . He held nothing, same thing for me. He walked to me as I walked back and as I tried to run it caught up to me - and Minecraft crashed, and deleted itself and the entire computer was broken. It wouldn’t work, not even plugged in still nothing. So, I got a new computer and got Minecraft and Roblox so I could have the same fun again, and I even got the files so I could play in those worlds. And thankfully, that was the last time I saw it. (i dont have any pictures but if i do catch him again i promise i will get a picture) Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:First Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Cliche